Catch and Release
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: There is always a catch… Sam/Scam


Hi!

This is just my randomness for the moment. Lol. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: ….Totally Spies belongs to Marathon. *sighs*…**

* * *

A heated glare was thrown at the girl that was pacing in front of him as he stood tied to the brick wall. A smirk was set on her lips as she took in all the raw rage and fury in his gaze and she found herself smiling when she realized what this meant.

_Tim Scam was furious. _

Walking right up to him she smirked. "Looks like..." she ran her gaze up to the many chains he was constricted and held back with. "You're trapped" she finished with a smirk as he jerked the chains and arrogantly ignored her, the girl that had caught him all on her own. That was such an achievement since running after him was like hunting a lion.

_One wrong move and you were dead._

Sam smirked again, slightly twirling the end of a lock of her hair in her fingers as she looked him up and down. She almost laughed when he huffed and looked away being oh so annoyed with her. It _was_ amusing. Getting on his nerves was a task too since Scam was well-known to keep his cool usually retorting to any comment with a sarcastic and planned response that would make the speaker cringe and feel sorry for speaking at all.

_But she had mastered the art of making him angry. _

He loved his freedom that much she knew, since he left no stone unturned to escape from prison and he did that with ease. It always made her wonder how far he would go just to keep escaping, to keep on getting away.

Placing a finger on her chin she gave him an innocent look, letting her emerald eyes widen in mock concern. "I bet you aren't happy to be caught...are you Scam?" she whispered gently making him give her a silent and deadly glare for he knew just what she was doing,

_Basking in the glory of the moment._

He silently told himself it wasn't going to last. She would pay for this soon. He would make her. Scam's eyes narrowed in confusion as he couldn't figure out something. Why wasn't she just calling her friends? Why wasn't she phoning W.O.O.H.P. and telling them the villain (that was him) was caught and ready to throw in jail?

She smirked harder when she caught his wonderful sea-foam eyes, his narrowed gaze lingering across her face and she knew just what he was doing right then and there.

_Questioning her motives. _

_"Such a smart man" _she thought while fixing her gaze on his body, reading his body language, the way his shoulders were tensed and his jaw was tightened easily conveying how badly he wanted to get out. Just what she wanted him to feel. He was right where she wanted him.

**Trapped.**

_Time to go in for the kill. _

"I'll make you a deal" her voice said softly breaking the silence, cutting through his quiet thoughts and making his ear twitch before he looked at her with only the mildest of interests. He quickly noted the smirk on her face and tucked it into his memory only because it looked so strange and awkward on her face.

**Misplaced. **

"What deal?" he hissed out, grinding his teeth in fury. If only he wasn't tied up then that smirk would be on his face where it belonged and looked right.

Her eyes only moved down his form as she stayed silent and eyed him intently, taking her time and making a few lazy movements because she was in total control of him.

_Such a wonderful thought._

Slowly raising her hand up she rested it on his shoulder while feeling him go tense. It was funny how a big, strong man like Tim Scam could get nervous by one little touch of hers. That always made her laugh.

Pretending to be in thought she slightly squeezed his shoulder, almost massaging it before she looked up to his face and when she finally spoke her breath teasingly hovered over his lips.

"Hmm I'll let you go...if you make a deal with me" she said in a soft, slow whisper making sure to stay close to him. Another glare made its way on his face, this one angrier than any she had seen before.

_"She's a sneaky little witch" _he thought as he watched her smirking at him, desperately trying to take advantage of the situation. But he wouldn't let that happen.

"I don't need your help" he spat out furiously showing her just how angry he was. Sam sighed before glancing at him again. "Hmm from where I see it you're in chains on your way to prison...I think you do" she answered calmly with another irritating smirk on her lips.

Feeling his jaw twitch again Scam watched her with doubtful eyes, almost wondering if Sam was possessed for acting like this.

_Why would she be making a deal with the devil?_

Watching her with a stern gaze he sighed realizing she had a point. He was on his way to jail and to be honest he really didn't want to go to W.O.O.H.P. even if he was bound to escape anyway. It was just such a waste of time. Deciding to see what nonsense she was talking about he whispered. "What do you want from me?"

She smirked when she heard him say that knowing he was caught in her little web. Biting her lip for a second she began answering him. "I want you to make me a promise...and I'll let you go. It's as simple as that" she whispered while leaning against him as he stood trapped on the wall.

Scam rolled his eyes wondering why she had left out all relevant details to what she was saying and he knew this offer was anything but "simple". What was she hiding from him?

"What KIND of promise?" he hissed out wanting to know more. Wanting to know all, just like always. It was too bad she wasn't going to help him with that.

Another smirk danced along her lips and by this point he was ready to bet this girl wasn't even Sam, but some evil counterpart here to toy with him.

"I can't tell you that..." she said slowly while walking her finger up and down his chest and playing with the collar of his coat. "You just have to agree that whenever I ask you for one thing..." she paused giving him an intent look. "And it can be anything" she said clarifying her point. "You WILL give it to me, no matter what it is..." she whispered into his ear, her lips slightly touching the surface of his skin.

He felt his own eyes widen at her words. Was she honestly serious? Did she really expect he would agree to something like this? Without knowing what he was getting into? He wasn't a fool to do something like that. Glaring, he was about to tell her that she was way in over her head when he stopped suddenly and thought over her proposal.

She was going to let him go, be free in return for a blank promise. Who said he had to keep the promise? He could always lie, and cheat and manipulate. That was in his blood.

_His natural response._

_"Besides what can goody-goody Sammie ask me to give her that will harm me in any way?"_ he thought now smirking himself as he eyed he girl that he knew was weaker than him. It was like she was letting him go for free. She would have to have enough brains in that head of hers to know he never kept his word. What made this any different?

"Deal" he said firmly while watching her smirk. _"You're such an idiot Samantha" _he thought as she kept smirking thinking she had honestly made a deal with him. But unknown to him she knew him too well, and knew what was going on in that wonderful head of his.

_"It doesn't matter though" _she thought while moving to open his chains._ "Because what I want, I know how to take" _she smirked as she let him free.

Stepping away from the wall he watched her in confusion wondering how on earth she was going to explain just letting her enemy go to Jerry and her friends. Had that thought even crossed her clearly deluded mind?

"How are you going to explain releasing me?" he asked in confusion while he watched her smirking to herself and he had no idea why.

Her smirk stretched wider before she walked closer till her feet were touching his. Then she glanced up and locked her eyes with his before she whispered almost eerily.

"I never caught you..."

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ahem. Yesh this is _**VERY RANDOM **_and I just wrote it right now because the idea wouldn't leave me alone.

lol.

**Reviews would be wonderful**. I don't know if this is worthy of being continued or not. (You guys can decide for me :P)

But eh, whatever.

I just wanted to write it anyway.

Luv,

Cresenta's Lark


End file.
